The present invention relates to insect control devices and more specifically to a flying insect control device.
A number of devices for controlling insect populations are currently available in the market place and as well a number of these devices have been patented.
To date, the devices that have been patented can generally be classified into four categories, namely:
1. Devices dealing with creeping insects, most of which deal with ant traps.
2. Fly paper type traps that adhesively collect flying insects.
3. Bait stations and/or traps which are designed to attract insects to insecticides.
4. Insecticide delivery apparatus usually in the form of aerosol spray cans.
The above mentioned types of insect control devices all have their advantages and disadvantages and all are limited in their effectiveness in eradicating a particular insect population.
The present invention is designed to specifically target a particular group of insects by placing the present invention, namely a flying insect control device over the insect entrance and exit way thereby ensuring that a good percentage of the population of the insect nest will be exposed to the insecticide and therefore, the probability of eradicating the insect nest is extremely high.
Furthermore, it is a goal of the present invention to produce a device which is easily usable and functional and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention a flying insect control device for placement over an entrance or exit way used by insects, said flying insect control device comprises:
(a) a body having a first end defining a first opening and a second end defining a second opening, the openings connected with a passageway;
(b) a method of mounting the body over an insect entrance or exit way such that the passageway is in communication with the insect entrance or exit way; and
(c) the passageway dimensioned to compel flying insects to land at a landing area defined at the first end of the body and further compels insects to ambulate through the passageway laced with insecticide.
Preferably wherein the body includes a tubular section with first and second openings proximate each end respectively.
Preferably wherein the mounting method includes a flange connected proximate said second end of said body, said flange adapted for mounting said flying insect control device onto a flat surface.
Preferably wherein the body including a method of retaining said insecticide within said passageway.
Preferably wherein the mounting method includes a flange connected proximate the second end of the body, the flange adapted for mounting the flying insect control device into a corner where two walls intersect.
Preferably wherein the mounting method includes a flange connected proximate the second end of the body, the flange adapted for mounting the flying insect control device into a corner where three walls intersect.
Preferably wherein the mounting method includes a flange connected proximate the second end of the body, said flange adapted for mounting the flying insect control device onto two flat surfaces, the surfaces parallel but spaced apart from each other.